User blog:Lyndongwapo/Jack, the Ancient Warrior (Swordsman)
|armor = 22.25 (+3.55) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.615 (+0.31%) |healthregen = 7.6 (+0.65) |ms = 365 }} Jack, the Ancient Warrior (Swordsman) is a custom champion in League of Legends, they are only be played from other map called the Wild Wakes inside the Kumungu Jungle in Valoran. This is 4 versus 4 type of game mode, where both sides must choose between ancient warriors and same with the summoners rift they must destroy the nexus of both sides. Ancient Warriors are the Monk, the Swordsman, the Mage, and the Archer. They are not accepted in the game mode Summoner’s Rift because they are too much Overpowered to join, so they made their own game mode which it is fitted only to the ancient warrior. But they also use same items from Summoner's Rift but they have their own Ancient weapon to choose first in the shop. Each Ancient Weapon has its own bonuses and effects. But one day, if they are fully accepted, they are ready to dominate the game mode Summoner’s Rift :P Abilities At the start of the game, the passive will make an option to choose on what element is going to use. The Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth. |description2= At the start of the game, he must choose an Ancient Weapon in the shop. Jack has a default Ancient Weapon on hand, which is the Blade of Gyrdion. }} Dashes in a target lane or to the targeted unit. If targeted the ground he will dash in a lane dealing physical damage to all unit it hit, but if he target it to the unit, it will deal more damage compare to dash in a lane. |leveling= |range=600 (in unit) / 725 (in lane) |cooldown= }} His next basic attack will deal physical damage and it is increasing based on the target's missing health. Then he will shift his position at the back of a target then slows the target in over 2 second. He will also gain +50 unit attack range on active. While shifting he is slightly untargetable for a seconds duration. |leveling= % |cooldown= }} 10% of the damage of his Auto-Attack will store as Life point. When his health reaches to 30% and below, his Life Point consumed healing him for over 2 seconds. It has 35 second cooldown before he can stack another Life Point, but basic attacks reduce the cooldown by 1 second. |description2 = He will be blessed by ancient Master Gyrdion, granting him rage which increases his bonus Attack Damage and Attack Speed in over 3 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2 = % |cooldown= 10 }} In every 5th basic attack he will slash the target down blow dealing additional of bonus physical damage. His attack is ordered and synchronized in a pattern. 1st-slash from left, 2nd-slash from right, 3rd-slash from left again, 4th-slash from the right again then lastly-slash downblow. |description2 = On active his blade will grow its image, becoming him 300-range attacker. During performing a slash it will also deal 80% of damage to every unit encountered by slashing. This will also increase his bonus Attack Damage. This effect lasts for 6 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= }} Lore Jack was a king preserved in a throne sitting for a million years, until he was been awaked by the demons that disturbing his ancient castle. He was an immortal after he possess the blade of Gyrdion, the God of Life. Same with the Ancient warriors they have the same goal to defeat the evil God Harlock. Less information was gathered, since the room was not opened in the castle. - from the great explorer, Ezreal Category:Custom champions